Meetings
by kingsgates
Summary: There's a reason CSIs aren't invited to meetings anymore. MacDanny. Slash


_Meetings _

Mac sighed as the seminar presenter finally moved onto the next slide. He was twenty minutes away from his apartment and was in a seminar entitled "How to have a successful meeting." This was bullshit, as Danny would say. He was only twenty minutes away! He could've been sent to one in Miami or something, that way when he got bored, he could skip and visit Horatio. He so did not need to be here; it wasn't even a real seminar. Just 30 people sitting around one big desk. Mac already held successful meetings and they went a lot quicker than this guy was suggesting.

Mac's strategy with the whole team was to keep them on their feet and moving. With Lindsay, Mac made sure he caught her in the lab; she usually liked to have the evidence there to show him her good work. Stella seemed to find Mac in his office or in the hall, basically wherever they ran into each other. Though, she seemed to like his office. Hawkes sticked to the hallways or labs when presenting his finds and Flack just seemed to appear out of nowhere. With Danny however, Mac's little meetings had to be quick, to the point and involving constant moving. He had the shortest attention span Mac had ever seen.

"And now, I'll move onto seating arrangements. These are very important as you need people sitting next to each other who won't fight or argue. Leave that for people at opposite ends!" This guy seemed genuinely excited about where people sat, even winking at his own joke. He was wrong, people who like each other should not sit next to each other, especially if that person is Danny Messer.

Mac was suddenly reminded of the last sit down, formal meeting that the CSIs had been invited to. There were a few other departments there, all arguing about each others faults and ignoring Mac and his team. Mac had been seated next to Danny with Stella and Aiden on the other side of the table.

_Aiden __rolled her eyes and sneakily wrote a note, sliding it across the table into Danny's waiting hands. Danny giggled and quietly showed the note to Mac. _

_**I'm so bored. Why are we here? This guy is so fat. **_

_Mac smiled and tried not to fall asleep. "I agree with her," he whispered. _

"_About how fat this guy is?" Danny whispered back. _

"_No, the boredom." _

"_Oh, there are ways of fixing that." _

"_In a meeting? I doubt that." _

"_Oh! A challenge!" Mac didn't like the smirk that had fixed itself upon Danny's face. He waited for something to happen but Danny had turned back to watch the argument carrying on before him. Mac sighed and settled back in his chair and checked his watch. There was at least another hour until this meeting ended._

_A few minutes later Mac jumped slightly as a hand rested on his knee and squeezed. Eyes wide, he turned to face Danny, who was smiling back with a mischievous look in his eyes. _

"_I hate you," Mac whispered. _

"_Not yet you don't." The hand slowly slid up Mac's thigh, adding slight pressure as it did. Mac's breathing became rapid when the hand began to slowly rub him through his suit pants. Mac noticed Stella turn and give him a strange look. _

"_You alright?" s__he mouthed. Mac just nodded, grateful that her attention had been dragged back to the two detectives screaming at each other. Slowly, Mac felt his zipper being pulled down and the warm hand slipped inside his boxers to wrap around his cock. Mac's breath caught in his throat. _

_Danny leaned over and whispered into Mac's ear. "Hate me yet?" _

"_If I say yes, you'll stop won't you?" Mac managed to choke out. Danny just grinned and continued his slow strokes. Mac relaxed in the chair as much as he could without anyone noticing, spreading his legs slightly as Danny's hand began to move faster. _

"_Oh God," Mac breathed. He raised his hips slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, and moved in time with Danny's amazing hand. Danny sped up as Mac felt his orgasm beginning. Mac gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth as his hips raised for the last time. Stella was looking at him again. Both he and Danny sent blinding smiles at her. Stella just rolled her eyes and flicked a pen at them. _

"_Still hate me?" Danny asked_

"_Oh, I don't think anyone could hate you after that." _

"_Detectives Taylor and Messer! Have you heard a word we've said?!" Detective Griffin looked pissed off. _

"_Uh… Well…" Danny stuttered. _

_Mac subtly fixed his pants as the detective moved onto one of Stella's cases. _

"_Did it work?" Danny asked _

"_Did what work?" _

"_Still bored?" _

"_Oh… No I'm not. I forgot all about that." _

"_And that is why I'm awesome." Danny was very proud of himself. _

"_I never said you weren't." _

"_Detectives please!" _

_The CSIs were never invited to another meeting again._

Mac was yanked back to reality as the room exploded with sound. He realised that people were actually clapping the Meeting Moron.

Mac barely resisted running from the room.

Stepping into his apartment 20 minutes later, Mac slipped his arms around Danny's waist and kissed his neck.

"Welcome home," Danny said, turning in Mac's arms. "How was the seminar thing?"

Mac growled, "Don't even ask."


End file.
